


BMXV

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bee Movie References, M/M, Vignette, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Bee Movie.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	BMXV

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV, Bee Movie, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Roses are always pretty, if a bit cliché, and the ones that grow along the Galdin coast are particularly beautiful. Prompto’s sure to properly tend them first before dwelling on their radiance—he carefully trims off any thorns, sets them in fresh water, and arranges them by colour along the shelf in front of the window—the rose displays seem to attract the most customers, and Prompto fully understands why. Once he’s got them all set up the way he should, he sneaks a look over his shoulder—Ignis must be in the back, because the floor is empty, without any customers in sight. Sneaking his phone out of his pocket, Prompto frames a picture—half the reason he took a part time job at a flower shop is that it’s been great for his photography portfolio.

He snaps a couple of different angles, and a voice buzzes right by his ear, “Nice shot.”

Prompto tenses, but doesn’t quite jump out of his skin. He used to. Now he’s getting used to voices creeping up on him. He glances to the side and isn’t surprised to see his favourite insect in the whole world hovering just behind him. Noctis offers a warm smile, and Prompto can feel himself smiling back. Noctis _always_ makes him smile. When Noctis greets, “Hey, honey,” Prompto doesn’t even mind the terrible and overused pun.

He mumbles back, “Hey,” because he’ll never be as cool as Noctis is and hasn’t figured out any of his own pet-names to use. He knows that if he just asked Ignis, he’d get a dozen and one puns. But then he’d have to admit he’s fraternizing with bugs again. 

Fluttering gracefully down onto Prompto’s shoulder, Noctis asks, “How’s it going?” His little black hands settle on Prompto’s skin, feather-soft, almost ticklish. His striped yellow hide is almost as bright as the sunshine-coloured roses, brighter than Prompto’s hair. He’s got his favourite sweater on and a killer grin. For a second, Prompto’s too lost in that to answer.

Then he remembers the only real news he has and hesitantly admits, “Actually, uh... I sort of... broke up with Gladio.”

Noctis frowns. Maybe it’s Prompto’s imagination, but it looks like his tiny eyes get wider around the edges—maybe he’s just surprised, but maybe he’s _pleased_. “Really?” It’s hard to tell from his level voice. “I mean... I have different standards obviously, but by human ones... wasn’t Gladio kind of a stud?”

A total stud. Pretty much everyone Prompto knows was into him. Including Prompto’s manager. Really, those bulging muscles were wasted on him anyway. “Yeah, but...” he just sort of trails off, because he can’t bring himself to admit that he just likes Noctis _more_. Whoever heard of dumping a human boyfriend for a bee. Gladiolus was totally right to act so jealous since Noctis first flew in their open window during a rain storm. 

Another thing is just that Gladiolus obviously wanted to take their relationship to _the next level_. He was respectful about it, but he still had needs Prompto couldn’t meet. Even when Prompto realized he was probably asexual, it was a hard subject to broach.

He shouldn’t have to broach it with Noctis. A sex life wouldn’t even really be an option. Unless Noctis wants Prompto to rub his stinger or something, which Prompto figures he could put up with every now and then. At least, he could if Noctis bought him dinner first and they had some great dates. 

He can feel his face getting hot and is grateful when Noctis changes the subject. “Have you got a coffee break coming up? We could go and talk about it.”

Prompto doesn’t want to talk about it. But he’ll talk about just about anything else with Noctis, because Noctis has given him some of the best conversations of his life. He doesn’t care if they play a game of King’s Knight—Noctis comically smashing his whole body against the prompts—or if they split a muffin—Noctis eating approximately one, maybe two crumbs—or just do nothing but stare into each other’s eyes and talk all night. Spending time with Noctis is always fulfilling. 

“Sure—I can ask Iggy if he’ll let me take it early.”

“Great! I’ll wait here. Those roses are looking pretty nice.”

“Hey, no pollinating store flowers!”

“Dude, they’re already cut! I’m not into necrophilia!”

Prompto laughs and has to physically stop himself from bellowing, lest he draw Ignis from the back and have his manager think he’s losing his marbles. A pedestrian outside the sprawling window does glance in and give Prompto a funny look, but it’s worth it. Noctis leaps off him and buzzes down to a vibrant pink blossom, and Prompto goes to ask his boss if he can spend some quality time with the bee of his dreams.


End file.
